Dancing In The Dark
by CheshiresVengence
Summary: Her parents fear her. Her brother misses her. The kingdom wonders where she is. After a small but terrifying accident, the Queen and King become scared of their own daughter and decide to hide her away. What happens when they pass and Arendelle needs a new Queen?


**Dancing In the Dark**

Snow drifted from the black sky, catching on the large gothic towers of Arendelles palace. The ashy black stone made the snow seem more bright, and radiant as it settled down between the bricks and on top of shingles and windows. Frost laced gracefully on one tall window pane, tracing out a beautiful patteren. The moonlight spilled in through the window, lighting up the dim room with white light. Two beds were across from each other, one with black covers and the other with soft jade green.

A little boy, about four, opened his eyes with a grin, seeing the moonlight. He threw off his covers, padding across the room. Brushing carrot red hair from his eyes, he crawled up on the bed across from his, shaking the person sleeping in it.

"Elsa! Elsa! Wake up!" He chimed, trying to peel her eyes open.

"No…go to bed Ace" Elsa grumbled, rolling over and knocking Ace onto the ground. Ace pouted and plopped onto the ground, furrowing his brows and wiggling his toes in thought. _Aha!_

Scrambling onto the bed again, he peeled open his sisters eye. "Can we play hide-and-seek?" he asked in a whisper. Her yellow eyes got a sudden glint of mischief. She got up, smiling as wide as her little brother, grabbing his outreached hand and leading him from the room quietly. They skipped down the stairs, Ace giggling and urging them to go faster. With a laugh Elsa shushed him, not wanting to wake their parents.

She pushed open the two huge ballroom doors, walking into the black marble floored room, with its red satin draperies and pretty pillars and walls. Ace squealed in happiness as he ran to the middle, hopping as he waited for Elsa to shut the doors quietly. And being only seven, this was hard for her little muscles. Finally the door clicked shut, and Elsa ran over to her brother. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" He giggled. Elsa tucked her raven black hair behind her ear before waving her hand slowly, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly, the shadows lingering in the corners and cracks hiding from the moons light, were pulled from hiding and sucked towards Elsa's pale hands as she created a small ball of darkness. With a wide smile, she sent the magical orb up, and made it explode into small, shiny black sparkles and let it rain down on Ace and herself. He laughed and reached out for the shards, but they dissipated before he could touch them.

Elsa laughed at her brothers joy before covering her eyes. "One, two, three," She began, hearing her brother bound away. Hide and Seek was always a favorite game of his, she didn't know why though. Perhaps it was because her powers made it funner? "Four, five, six" she heard Ace run a little more until there was silence in the huge room. "Seven, eight, nine, ten!"

Almost immediately Elsa spotted Aces feet sticking from under the satin curtains. "Hmm…I wonder where he is…" She thought aloud, smirking. "What a good hider he is…hmm" she walked around for a bit, before making a graceful sweep with her arms and flicking her wrist. Ace shrieked as a rope of shadows wrapped around his ankles, then dragged him from his hiding place. "There he is!" Elsa laughed, seeing her struggling brother. "Uh oh…and here comes the tickle monster…"

"No!" Ace cried, giggling as he started running away. Elsa ran and wrapped him in a tight hug, then tickled his sides. Ace laughed almost madly, kicking and finally pretending to die, tongue sticking out. Elsa rolled her eyes, dramatic. "Bleh" he blehed, slumping in Elsa's arms.

"Uh oh." Elsa whined. "Looks like my poor little brother has passed away from the tickle monster, such tragedy!" she paused for dramatic effect. "Looks like I get his bed!" she teased before pretending to run towards the doors.

"Nuh uh!" Ace grumbled, getting up and chasing after his sister. Elsa ran around, trying to lose Ace in the dark. Elsa turned around and made a ramp of her darkness, watching as her brother ran up it. She grinned and made a platform for him to land on. Ace landed on it, fascinated by his stunt. Trusting Elsa, he jumped again, only to land on another platform. "Cool!" He chimed.

"Wait a sec," Elsa said, conjuring up more darkness and creating a short snowman, making it rise from the platform beside Ace. It was made with what looked like obsidian snow, with dry cracked wood as arms. "Its…uh…Olaf! Your new buddy!" Elsa announced, proud of her creation. It resembled the snowman they made that afternoon quite well.

"Awesome!" Ace giggled, hugging the shadow-man. Then he backed up on the platform, getting ready to jump again. He did, and was fascinated as Elsa made the snow man, or in this case, shadow man, jump with him. Smiling widely, he jumped again and again, the snowman following him. "Higher!" Ace grinned, jumping faster and faster. Elsa struggled to keep up, but soon got the hand of it. At least she thought she did anyways. Ace jumped off beat, and Elsa was tired and couldn't make another platform quick enough. The shadow man fell quicker than him, crumbling into wisps of black smoke. Elsa made a last minute attempt to save her brother, sending out a stream of darkness.

She watched in pure horror as it struck him in the head, knocking him out. She bolted forward, catching Ace in her quivering arms. He groaned and a look of pain crossed his face, and a streak of black hair appeared in his mop of orange. "Ace…no no no…" Elsa cried. "Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed, tears starting to roll down her pale cheeks. Hugging brother, a huge wave of guilt and regret washed over her. She only hugged him tighter.

Darkness slowly gathered around her, their usual graceful appearance now jagged as it blocked the moons light completely, making it pitch black as Elsa cried over her brother. The doors swung open noisily, slamming on the walls behind them and shaking the panes. Her father and mother hurried in, carrying candles. "What is going on here?!" Her father snapped. Her mother gathered Ace in her arms, worried.

"He's so pale!" Isabelle, Elsa's mother gasped. She looked at her daughter. "What have you done?!" Elsa sniffed and stood up.

"It was an accident, I swear!" She defended. Her father only nodded and ushered them all from the room, murmuring 'I know how to fix this' over and over again. Elsa rushed after them, and her father left his wife and children in the hall to go disappear in his library. A few minutes, he came out with an old leather bound book, tucking it under his jacket and started to run down the hall to the doors. They went to the stables, mounting their steeds and going as fast as they could, across the bridge to Arendelle and into the thick forests on the other side of the fjords. The tall trees looked menacing and scary in the dark, and Elsa buried her face in her dad's jacket as she held onto him.

Henry felt bad for his daughter, feeling her fear. He was more worried for his son though, afraid of what Elsa had done to him. Although he knew she would never hurt her beloved brother on purpose, you would never know. Maybe she did it purposely….

**(-)**

**I like this movie, and of course I needed to make a fan fiction for it! Basically this is like a darker version of Frozen, most likely with more pain and angst. Still with all the songs though :D**

**If you didn't know, Elsa can control darkness. And yes I genderbended some characters. Just some more twistedness. And you'll see what the trolls are like soon...**

**I hope you enjoyed! This was beta'd by xXWhiteFuryXx. She's awesome, go check her out! :3**

**Disclaimer: haha, if you think I could ever own Frozen, you are terribly mistaken. Though I own this specific the plot and my own little Elsa and Ace, and please don't copy me! That would make me sad :"( Though I guess you could ask if you want to do your own version of my plot, if you ask nicely =3**

**See yah later, CV**


End file.
